Say My Name
by KristaBee
Summary: One-shot  most likely . While under the same roof, Damon and Elena are fantasizing about one another. There is sexual Stefan/Elena content but this is a Delena story without a doubt. Set before Season 3.


I do not own TVD. Most likely this will be a one-shot but I want you guys to help me decide. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Damon cursed Stefan, cursed Elena, and cursed his hypersensitive hearing. He'd be damned if the sounds of their sex drove him out of the boarding house yet again. What was Elena so enthused about anyway; he seriously doubted his brother's sexual performance. Time for a glass of bourbon—or four.<p>

Two and a half drinks later, Damon was feeling less on edge. He'd cranked The Beatles, no one knew but he actually enjoyed their later stuff, not the pop—the drug induced stuff. Just as he was settling in, in front of the fire, the record started skipping and the sounds of the sexual theatrics from upstairs were as clear as ever. Cursing, Damon approached the record player and diagnosed the problem to lay with the record itself, not the machine. Halfway through examining it, a lustful grunt from Stefan sent the record slicing across the room and shattering against the mantle.

This was disgusting. He and Stefan may as well be bringing girls home to a shared 10x10 dorm room considering everything they could hear of one another's escapades. How had he stood this in the past? Hearing a low moan from Elena procured a very different perspective on their lack of privacy; a perspective which grew from the reactive twitch of Damon's cock. A hitch in her breathing lead Damon to full, unabashed eavesdropping.

Sober, Damon would have acknowledged how wrong this was, but his third drink was pacifying any moral complaints. He snickered at the image of Damon Salvatore's morals in writing. It would be a short list.

* * *

><p>Stefan was buried between Elena's thighs. Usually, Elena felt too self-conscious to let any oral pleasure go on for too long, but today—for no particular reason—she was feeling more liberated than usual. Laying, but watching Stefan from perched elbows, Elena had been supervising Stefan in case she needed to push him away from embarrassment. Realizing that action would not be necessary, she let herself fall back with a whoosh between the feather pillows. She was ready to enjoy herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Listening more closely, Damon ruled out sex because he heard no noises to suggest thrusting. They weren't kissing either; he could always hear his brother's messy kisses. No doubt Stefan interpreted the mess as passion. The thought made Damon shudder. Then he heard it. "Ohhh, yes, yes." Elena's voice. Straining further he could hear the blood of her throbbing pulse. His hand snaked down his pants a moment later.<p>

* * *

><p>Why hadn't she let Stefan do this more often? As Elena relaxed in to the mattress, eyes trained on the ceiling, with lips slightly parted in arousal, she laughed at herself internally. Her life as a vampire's girlfriend was taxing and she could have been taking advantage of this stress-reliever all along! Giving up control was hard for her but she decided to fully let go and see where this experience would take her.<p>

* * *

><p>With no disruption of the slow rhythm Damon had created, he strode across the room and settled in to his favorite arm chair. Undoubtedly Stefan and Elena would be staying upstairs a while, still Damon instinctually glanced around before tugging off his black jeans to free his half-hard cock. He thumbed a circle around his tip, spreading pre-cum, eliciting a quiet hiss.<p>

* * *

><p>The room, the bed and even Stefan seemed far away now. The lapping and massaging of his tongue was sending Elena into a world of her own. Unseeing anyway, she let her eyes drift close and her mind wander further. She imagined she and Stefan were taping themselves to watch later, she saw an image of them married with children and watching the video of this day in nostalgia of easier times. She pushed away the logical thoughts creeping in, whispering to her that she would never have kids with Stefan and that these days were not easy.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon was tuned in to all of Elena's physiology now. He could hear and smell her rushing blood. His nose picked out that she'd broken into a slight sweat. He swore he could feel the beat of her heart and the vapor of her hot breath humidifying the house. And of course he could smell her arousal. Oh fuck did her scent turn him on. He'd been trying to ignore it actually so he could pace his session, make it last longer, but once he took a deep breath of her he couldn't help increasing the speed of his strokes from bottom to top, bottom to top, bottom to top.<p>

* * *

><p>Fantasy took an abrupt turn as Elena imagined Damon finding the tape of her and Stefan. What would he think? Would he be disgusted or turned on? Or worse, would he be indifferent? It began to play out in her head: Damon being bored one day and snooping in Stefan's DVDs. Innocent enough until an unmarked one caught his attention. Staring at the DVD quizzically—she could imagine the exact face he'd make—he'd turn it over in his hands a few times before shrugging his shoulders and slipping it in the player.<p>

* * *

><p>The soft and nearly incessant moans coming from Elena clued Damon in to her state. She was a goner, riding a hormone high all of her own. He hated that his brother was bringing her to such a state, it should be his tongue, his kisses between her thighs coaxing her into glorious oblivion. Thinking like this was ruining his fun so he abruptly stopped. Letting his head fall fully back, Damon imagined the warmth from the fireplace as the warmth that would generate between he and Elena. The soft, warm lighting from the burning wood leant way to an imagination of candlelight sex with Elena. She would be coming home from work and he would have spent the previous half-hour drawing a steaming bath of rose petals and lighting thousands of candles leading from the Jacuzzi tub to his four post bed. Literally, <em>thousands<em> of candles since he would want to treat her to something he could accomplish with his vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Her fantasy grew deeper.<p>

First there would be nothing, but right as Damon was about to hit "stop" a picture of Stefan and Elena would come on screen. Would Damon be jealous and turn it off? Or would his curiosity get the better of him? Would he endure the uneasy feelings of watching his brother in order to watch Elena? Elena liked to think he would. She imagined him transfixed by the image of her naked body, her moans, the pleasure painted on her face. She moaned louder for the camera.

* * *

><p>Hearing a moan louder than the rest caused Damon to tighten his grip. His cock was quivering beneath his fingers now and he was panting lightly. In a mirror to his right he noticed his vamped out face. Pulling his gums back to reveal his fangs invoked a fantasy of biting in to Elena's inner thigh. She was nervous about it. It was the first time they were going to experiment with a bite, but they had talked about it earlier and Damon had stroked her hair, peppered her face with kisses and calmed her fears. He wasn't pushing her. She wanted it.<p>

* * *

><p>Feeling conflicted about what he was seeing, Damon had gone to turn off the TV twice, but each time—just as he was about to press the power button—Elena had shifted to a different position and Damon couldn't pull away from the new image the new angle provided. Elena imagined him justifying if he could sear the images into his memory he wouldn't have to wonder about being with her anymore. Of course it would really just make him want her more. Her hands began fisting the sheets into balls as she revealed in Damon's desire. "Yes—yes—yes" escaped Elena's lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena's mounting yes's were driving Damon mad. He was warring within, wanting to slow down and draw this pleasure out, but his body was screaming at him to do the opposite. He got a handle on himself, 150 some years had taught him that drawing the experience out was always worth it in the end. His strokes slowed gradually, his mind got a better handle and his patience grew, slowing into extended pauses and finally a complete stop. He tugged on his balls to keep up the stimulation—not that he'd be mellowing anytime soon without it—and he waited, not sure for what. He tried to gauge how close Elena was to her release. She was in heaven, he could tell that but she wasn't approaching her end soon. Actually, he began to pick up on a frustrated breath here and there. He smirked. Here he was, not even in the same room as Elena and he could tell she needed more, but his incompetent brother wasn't getting it. Poor Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena began to squirm underneath Stefan. Only a few minutes ago everything had felt so good but now she was feeling strangely irritated with him. His tongue wasn't going to be enough, she'd raised her hips and put his hand between her legs to let him know but he was refusing her. She wasn't in the mood for this teasing. Startling him, she yanked his hand roughly between her legs again and thrust one of his fingers inside her. He met her eyes in question, but she gave him a smile that seemed to say "stop messing around" more than anything else. She felt a twinge of guilt at her sudden mood but the finger inside her was quickly creating a friction that overrode her previous feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>A devious smile crossed Damon's face. He wanted to be closer to the action. And damn it, he lived here too so he would grant his wish. He rose, pulled his tee-shirt over his head and dropped it beside his jeans. He laughed at the pile of clothes he was leaving behind. Let Stefan wonder about that if he found them first. Fully naked, Damon began ascending the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>With two fingers in place, Elena's fantasy returned. Damon had given in to watching the whole film and was thoroughly engrossed. Elena had come to the boarding house looking for Stefan, unable to locate him on the first floor she made her way to his bedroom. On the way there she heard moans coming from another direction of the house. Her feet were curious and carried her in the direction of the sounds. Adrenaline was seeping in to her veins as she grew closer and closer to Damon's bedroom door. She wasn't used to wearing Peeping Tom's hat and she giggled a bit at the ridiculousness of this all. A moan interrupted her giggle. Dread flooded Elena. She knew that moan, it was Stefan's, and she knew what was coming next. How dare he! She barged through Damon's door ready to smash the TV or throw the DVD player across the room or anything she had to do to make it stop. The sight that greeted froze her in her tracks.<p>

* * *

><p>Each sound, smell, and feeling of Elena heightened with each step he climbed. He paused at the top of the stairs, drawn towards Stefan's room, but the image of him outside Stefan's door listening was beyond disturbing. He turned and walked to his room. He quite liked walking around the house naked and as stiff as could be, it must be a look that suited him. He stopped at the foot of his bed, stretching his arms and shoulders over his head. He wasn't disappointed at the reflection that met him in the full length mirror. Suddenly, he was no longer interested in the bed. He was going to make friends with that mirror.<p>

* * *

><p>Her mouth fell open at the sight of Damon sprawled across his bed. His naked body looked unreal, so much so that she hadn't realized right away what he had been doing. Gulping, she dared to look at his hands. One was splayed over the rumble strip of his abs and that was enough to drown a girl, but the placement of his other hand was what caused her berating speech to catch in her throat. He had a firm hold on the base of his dick. His very erect dick. "Well, hello Elena."<p>

* * *

><p>Resting his head against the mirror with downward cast eyes would do the trick. A single finger rose and tentatively traced the underside of his shaft. Damon watched in the mirror, pretending it was Elena's finger. She was timid at first, exploring the ridge and then the slit of his head, tracing a finger back down and then cupping and delicately handling his testicles. A groan of appreciation from him leant her courage. She gripped him whole-handedly now and began sliding up and down slowly. His head rolled back until he caught sight of himself in the mirror and momentarily ruined this fantasy. Resuming the position of his head, Damon continued and quickly slipped back into the trick he'd created for himself.<p>

* * *

><p>She had no words. Everything had gone silent until she heard herself again. Her screen self, not her present self. Her horror rose again yet she remained stuck in her stride. She rotated at the pelvis and a wild blush brushed her from torso to hairline. Only her face and heaving chest was visible on the screen. Had Damon done something to the video? Zoomed in or cropped it? Damon seemed to read her mind. "As much as I loved seeing the entirety of your body, some other guy kept coming in the picture and ruining it." If they hadn't been glued to the screen, Elena would have rolled her eyes at Damon's "some other guy" comment. Like they didn't know who Damon was referring to? Right. "Turns out your rising breasts and pleasured face are all I need anyway." Damon gave her a "who knew?" look. "I can't wait to see your face as your orgasm, I must say the wait has been verrry suspenseful though. You do orgasm, right?" Damon hinted at his brother's possible incapability. Finally, her fury turned to action.<p>

* * *

><p>Watching in the mirror, Damon fantasized that Elena had snuck up behind him in the shower and was jerking him off from behind. Her arm would look wrapped around him that way, as it did in the mirror now. Maybe she'd grab some shampoo as makeshift lube. Her naked breasts would be pressed flush against his back. He knew her breasts must be perfect; Pert and small, but large enough to hold, large enough to feel the mounds molding into his back. Damon groaned and picked up the tempo.<p>

* * *

><p>She crossed the room in record speed and tore the remote from Damon's hand. She started launching in to a "how-dare-you" speech when Damon clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh, shh. Haven't you heard it's rude to talk during a movie?" With one tug of her arm Damon had Elena laid out on the bed next to him. Her scrambling was useless as her pinned her beneath him, one hand still over her mouth. Her eyes bulged with rage, a small amount of fear, and—she hated herself for it—but excitement.<p>

Damon was enjoying this. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, making an exaggerated show of calculating time. "Now, Elena, this video has been playing for nearly an hour and I'm starting to feel some concern." She knew what was coming and uselessly tried again to escape. "An hour and still no climax for you." His pointer finger pressed between the swell of her breasts, also the location of her heart, but she was more concerned with the former. She mumbled "screw you" from beneath his hand. "Ah, ah, what was that Elena?" He held his other hand to his ear as if he were hard of hearing. She screamed this time.

"Screw you!" the volume of her voice surprised her since Damon had released his hold over her mouth.

"I guess… if you insist." Damon gloated and Elena shrieked at his meaning but he was already flipping her over.

* * *

><p>Elena continued to work his cock with medium-paced, firm pulls. She nipped at his back with her teeth, traced her hot tongue up the back of his neck and forward to his ear biting down firmly. He choked back a painful protest, she'd bit hard, but he liked it. She was rubbing it in his face that she was allowed to bite him and he did not have the same freedom to do unto her. He growled playfully, clasped his hand over hers and stroked himself in the way he wanted her to. He added a circular motion around the head of his penis on every third or fourth pull. Once he knew she got it he let go and let her manipulate his cock and himself in to bliss.<p>

* * *

><p>"You see, Elena, I would never leave you wanting." Damon purred in her ear as he gripped her full, firm ass cheeks and parted her legs. "Damon," she took a deep breath, "this is wrong." Ha! He had expected her to tell him to stop or let her go—which of course he would do, albeit reluctantly, if she meant it. "This is wrong" was great news to Damon.<p>

"Do you know what I think is wrong? Hmm, do you? I think it's wrong that my brother is unable to bring you to orgasm." He brought a finger to her lips to shush her protest and another finger to flirt with her moist center. "Elena, please, let me pleasure you with no abandon." His voice sounded more desperate than he would have liked. However, it was that desperation in his tone that shattered Elena's resolve. Without a word Damon understood and pressed his finger inside to explore her wet core. He quickly added another eliciting a moan from his sweet, sweet Elena.

* * *

><p>Emerging slightly from the fog of his fantasy, Damon could hear Elena's breath picking up from across the house. Low moans were becoming more frequent also. Noticing his own breathing had picked up along with the pace of the sliding, rotating grasp he had on his cock, he began to meet Elena breath for breath and moan for moan. Returning to his showering fantasy, Damon was delighted when Elena reached her other arm around to tweak his nipples. Too many women assumed he didn't care about attention to his nipples. They turned to hard buds beneath her ministrations and she inhaled enthusiastically at another positive response from Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena was aware of her steady progression towards a climax but she returned to her fantasy anyway.<p>

After working her core for a few minutes, her pleasure began to pool in Damon's hand. He was so turned on by her wet he didn't feel he could hold out much longer. "Elena darling," he was back at her ear, "I'm going to rub some of your hot sweetness on me, okay?" he pressed his cock between her cheeks in communication and she knew what he meant and what he was asking. She nodded her consent. She felt him collecting her sopping enthusiasm, something she'd always been self-conscious about with Matt and Stefan and turned to watch. She blushed as she watched him rub his hand over and around his dick, coating himself with her juices.

He caught her blush. "Hey now, this is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. Do you know how hot this is? You're so wet for me."

Elena smiled. Damon had turned something she'd been mortified about into a sincere and sexy compliment.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked in a half-whisper. Did a hint of nervousness just pass through Damon's eyes? Elena wondered.

"Yes, I want you."

* * *

><p>Damon kept half-emerging from his fantasy to check on Elena's status. She was drawing close to her orgasm. Good, because he was too. No longer was he pulling from base to tip, base to tip. He was working the upper third of his penis at a fevered pace. Damn, he was close. He returned to the shower and a wet, soapy Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena was feeling feverish now. Stefan was working two fingers in and out of her and tending to her clit with his tongue. Still, Elena returned to her fantasy.<p>

Damon wanted to slide into Elena in one motion and thought he'd be able to considering how lubed up he was with her sex juices, but she was tighter than he imagined. He pushed forward slowly and gathered her long hair in his hand, swooping all of it over one shoulder to expose more of her back to him. He butterfly kissed her back, relaxing her and he was finally able to enter her fully. They moaned in unison.

Slowly, he pulled out so his head was only grazing her opening and after several long moments plunged back in. Elena cried out from the delicious stimulation. They began grinding and moving together. Matt and Stefan always used a simple in and out motion, while Damon was working her circularly with a simultaneous push and pull. Every nerve in her body began purring in delight. If he kept this up, she'd be over the top within the minute.

* * *

><p>Damon paused from his fantasy again, took note of Elena's ragged breathing and fevered moans and knew she'd be done for in mere seconds. He geared up to his full and final stroking speed. The result was immediate, his back was arching, his legs were going to give out, his cock reached its absolute hardest, the head became so engorged it was almost painful and a tightness clenched his balls hostage. It was like no other feeling. He'd spill in three seconds.<p>

* * *

><p>Knowing how close she was, Damon weaved his hands under her pelvis and lifted her hips up to meet a powerful thrust. "Damon!" Thrust. "Damon!" Thrust. "Damon!" his final thrust pushed her over the edge. White heat rushed her body, lifted her into a spinning, golden haze, washed everything from her and lay her resting in a heap on heaven's doorstep.<p>

* * *

><p>Just as his cum was rushing his cock he heard her from Stefan's room. The first "Damon!" sent him shooting, the second had him spewing, and the third milked every last drop. He collapsed to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>She came to on hell's doorstep. Stefan was glowering at her and his face was contorted with such anger she barely recognized him. At first she didn't understand what was happening then, aghast, her hand shot to cover her mouth.<p>

"Oh my God" she muttered, eyes dropping to the floor.

"God? No, no you weren't crying for God, Elena. Try 'Damon'." Stefan spat.

Elena was floored. She didn't know what to say and then she was distracted by a sound. Did she just hear a small laugh from somewhere in the house? Elena looked up at Stefan perplexed, still with no idea how to explain herself.

With arms crossed defensively, Stefan was looking at her expectantly.

"I don't—I don't—I don't know what happened. Elena stammered.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened, Elena," he said her name like it tasted bad, "We were being intimate together, I was pleasuring you, and when you came you called out my brother's name—three times!" Stefan yelled, barely keeping himself from sounding hysterical.

* * *

><p>From his post-climax position on the floor, Damon smiled. Now this was an exchange between Stefan and Elena he wouldn't mind listening to.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Did I write Elena as too arrogant?


End file.
